Fishing lures have continuously evolved as new and better ways to catch fish have been developed. Shiny metallic parts have often been used to catch the attention of fish. More recently, lighted lures have been used; often having self contained batteries and light bulbs or LEDs. Such lures do not require sunlight to reflect, can be used in deep water, and can be used between dusk and dawn, when the sky is dark. Such features have added complexity to lures, with the self-contained power and light source requirements.
Glow-in-the-dark fishing lures have more recently become available, having luminescent materials and/or coatings which glow-in-the-dark after exposure to light. The recharging light source is often provided ad hoc, such as shining a flashlight on the lure while the lure is still on the fishing line since removing the lure and reattaching it would be quite bothersome. Shining the light on the lure may require the use of both, often wet, hands in a rocking boat, and may waste much of the light aimed in the general direction of the lure.
A method and apparatus for quickly recharging a glow-in-the-dark fishing lure is needed, and preferably without a need for the fisherman holding either the lure or the light source.